


Give Me Love

by lil_creatorwritings



Category: Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_creatorwritings/pseuds/lil_creatorwritings
Summary: Let me have you. This is the only way I can have you.





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Angst. Spoilers for Ray's route, specifically Part 22.

_“I didn’t just like you.”_

It felt so good. Felt so  _right_ , to have her in his arms like this.

He cupped her cheek and tilted her face towards him, resting his forehead on hers. Their lips were so close, their breaths mingled with each others. The conflicting emotions Ray felt inside threatened to spill over like a dam bursting at the seams.  _Just let me be a little selfish, just this time._

The sun was halfway through the horizon, the orange sky fading into purples. Memories of their first kiss came back to him–the frustration, confused glances and broken responses. He would’ve apologized to her about it earlier, but he didn’t want to. She kissed him back, and that told him what he wanted to know, even if she would never say it. He’ll never have the chance to hear it anyway.

Feeling her so close chipped away at his defense. He couldn’t stop himself when he hugged her, wanting to touch her, to revel in her aura. Anastacia had always been such an alluring presence to him, whether she was consciously aware of it or not. He was drawn to her, absorbed in her until he realized why. The epiphany had come gradually, and it fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. As if destiny had played as it should, as this was meant to be.

A breath passed. Ray held his breath to no avail, releasing it as he gave in–he kissed her, softly at first, waiting. She responded, clutching on his coat and kissed him back. Pressing her closer, he deepens the kiss, running his thumb on her cheek. Anastacia eagerly accepted, her lips parting slightly, a quiet invitation for his feelings. The words died on his tongue as he showed her, made her feel just how much he loved her.

_Let me have you like this._

It was him who pulled away first, but she pulled him right back in a heartbeat.The resolve he’d built up the past days shattered as their mouths crashed together, neither of them wanted to think about the war, or the full moon. All they wanted was to feel each other so close, their warmth imprinting itself in memories as their final moments together faded with the sunset. He would’ve given up anything, even his magic, to stop time this instant. To stay in this bubble of bliss between them, to hold her against him.

His chest ached as he caught her lips again. He thought he would be content–to have her like this, so giving and open to him. But now that she’s here in his arms for the last time, it was difficult to let her go. He craved to be with her, to have her, to stand by his side forever. But they both knew it wasn’t possible. Ray loved her too much to involve her in all this fighting, this bloodshed. He needed her safe, and that was back in London.

_This is the only way I can have you._

Night had finally blanketed Cradle and the Garden. The portal back to the Land of Reason would open soon.

Tears spilled down Anastacia’s eyes as she looked up at him. He could see the hints of worry and regret in her ocean eyes, but that look of affection, the love she had for him clearly reflected in them gave him the courage he needed. He wiped them off her cheeks and kissed her again. And again. And she would kiss him back each time, affirming her feelings to him without words.

Ray mustered the strength to remove him arms around her. Fenrir’s footsteps echoed in the distance, signaling his scheduled departure. He gave Anastacia a tender smile, hoping to give her the resolve she needed to push through with her decision.

_“I loved you.”_


End file.
